The invention relates in general to the field of percussion instruments. In particular, the invention concerns hand held cymbal devices which enable a user to play the cymbals using only one hand.
Typically, cymbals are played in one of several, generally known, configurations. In one configuration, a single cymbal is mounted on a floor stand and rhythmically struck with a drum stick, brush, or other similar instrument. Another configuration, such as is commonly associated with marching bands, is for a player to hold two cymbals, one in each hand, and "crash" the cymbals together by rapidly bringing them into engagement with one another to cause a thunderous sound. Still another known cymbal configuration is typically referred to as a "hi-hat" cymbal and involves two cymbals mounted on a floor stand. The two cymbals are brought into engagement with one another by a foot pedal.
Hi-hat cymbals enable a player to utilize cymbals both via crashing, by simply repeatedly actuating the foot pedal, or by a combination of techniques, such as by repeatedly actuating the foot pedal while also striking the top cymbal with a stick or brush. In either case, a significant advantage of this type of cymbal device is that it leaves one or both of the player's hands available for performing other functions.
To date, no satisfactory device has been proposed which would provide a marching band cymbal player the flexibility afforded by hi-hat cymbals. To the contrary, marching band cymbalists must use both hands to crash their cymbals and are therefore unable to perform any tasks other than cymbal crashing.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved construction for the purpose of playing cymbals. Another object of the invention is to provide a cymbal device which enables the playing of cymbals with only one hand. It is still another object of the invention to provide a cymbal device having far broader applications than known cymbal devices have.